Conventional tidal power generation schemes are able to produce power at certain times when the tidal conditions are suitable. They are not able to produce power continuously and the supply cannot be tailored to times of peak demand.
Conventional tidal power generation schemes can interfere with navigation, and can act as a barrier to the use of the marine environment for other purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems.